Holding onto Hope
by Clouded Fantasies
Summary: Tifa is kidnapped by a new rebel group that wants to re-create a world with mako. What will Cloud do to get her back? CloTi some Zerith. Long-running story.
1. Prolouge

Hey! This is gonna be my first long running story! Yeah yeah I know the first few chapters are short, but they get longer as you go along.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was filled with stars on that night. No clouds insight, only stars sprinkling the world above. The only thing that could mess this night up was the fact that it was dead winter and freezing. The cold bit my cheeks and nose, making them red, and the fact that I forgot my coat at home wasn't much help either. I remember waiting, for her, for hours, sitting on the forbidden well in the centre of the town. I was starting to think she would'nt show. I was about to leave until I heard a sweet voice ring through the air.  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late." I nod. I'm just glad she showed up. I waited for her to sit down beside me. I didn't even bother to greet her. I just get straight to the point.  
"Come this Spring, I'm leaving this town for Midgar." she lowered her head and sighed. I felt bad to leave. But, I have to prove that I'm not worthless or weak. I'm gonna show this town what I'm made of, and what I can do. I'm going to turn myself from my scrawny appearance to a strong man that will be respected and protect those I care for.  
"You're leaving, too? All the boys are..." I shake my head.  
"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth." I said with confidence. I turned my head and peer at her face. Dissapointment was painted in her eyes. I could see her struggling to cheer herself up.  
"...Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" I nodded. She's trying to hide it.  
"...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." She tried to hide a sigh but I heard it anyway. So, I pretended that I didn't hear it.  
"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" I shrugged.  
"I'll try." she looked up at me, with tear-stained cheeks and wine-red eyes.  
"Hey." she perked up. "Why don't we make a promise? Ummm... If you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind...you come save me. Alright?" I look at her with my deep-blue eyes in shock.  
"What?" I choke out. She exaderated a sigh.  
"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experiance that once." Hero? She thinks of me as a hero? Her hero? How can she think that when I've never been there for her?  
"What?" she giggled.  
"Come on-! Promise me-!" I took a long pause. Then, I finally nodded.  
"Alright. I promise." a smile spread across our faces, and at that very moment, a shooting star flew threw the heavens.  
~~~Present Day~~~  
Ever since that day, I've tried to live by our promise, but I've failed. It's been three months since I defeated the horrific Sephiroth the second time and let go of my guilt. Or so I thought. I failed to be there for anyone, for her, just like everything else. 'I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends... nobody.' That's what I told her when she found out that I contracted Geostigma. And this time, was one of the worst of times to fail, yet I did it anyway. I've could've prevented this, to protect her, But I fail every time.


	2. Chapter 1

Just a couple days ago, we were enjoying the comfortable silence of the morning. The kids were sleeping, I was filling out delivery slips in my usual corner of the bar, and Tifa was getting glasses ready before she opened up. We heard a faint knock on the door. We couldn't see see who it was considering that the shades were still down. So, we just assumed it was an early customer.

"I'm sorry, but were closed. Come again later." she shouted politely. I kept my head down at my slips thinking that they would go away. Then, the knocking became stronger. "I said we're closed." They pounded on the door the third time and we both ignored them. We thought that they would go away. But we were next thing we heard was a window bash open and the children screaming. Tifa and I were just about to run upstairs until the bar door was kicked in and three men in black hoodies strodded in. The childrens' shouts were getting louder.

"Tifa. You help Marlene and Denzel. I got this." She nodded quickly and ran up the stairs.

I turn around and stare at the men. Damn, I should've left my sword upstairs. I had to fight in unarmed combat. One guy ran up to me, gun in hand, and shoots it. I manage to dodge it and grab the outstretched arm, snapping it out of its joint. I kicked his back, sending him to the ground. I run to the second guy, launching myself from a table, kicking him square in the jaw. He holds it, checks for blood, glares at me, and lunges at me with full force. He manages to punch me in the stomach, and I doubled over. i look up to see the remaining two men hovering over me. I roll back, grab a head and kneed him in the face. i drope kicked the other man who was staring close by, and kicked his face in. The first man from earlier stumbles over, gun shakely in hand, and shoots my leg. I fell to the ground in agony. Damn, that hurt! Another one kicked the side of my head, and the other jabbed a knife in my side. I could feel the blood dripping out fast, and the world darkening around me. I was surrounded. I heard a shriek from upstairs and the kids scream "Tifa!" A stumbling sound was also heard descending down the steps. I tried to pick up my head but the major blood-loss was getting to me and made me weak. Seconds later, I hear the men say " Get her!" and fading footsteps as I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with bright shining lights blaring in my eyes. I blinked a few times to find Yuffie hovering over me. I picked my head up and she squealed.  
"You're awake! Thank goodness! I thought you were done for! Hey Vince! Cloud's awake! Are you alright? You should've called us or just me. I could've taken them all down, just give me five minutes to ta-" she was interrupted by Vincent pushing her away.  
"Thanks Vince." I say. He grimaced at the nickname.  
"No problem." he said cooly. I looked around the room some more, and notice that I'm in a hospital.  
"Where am I? Where is everyone?"  
"You're in the rebuilt clinic in Mideel. Cid's on his way from Rocket Town, but has to pick up Red up so they might be a little late. Reeve and Cait are too busy to come over, and Barret's in the food court with Marlene and Denzel  
"How are they? The kids?"  
"They're terrified. Tifa's missing and you're laying in a hospital bed. Barret's doing his best to comfort them. Marlene, you can read her scared emotions, but Denzel, he's trying so hard to hide his fear."  
"Yeah! You really made an impression on him!" Yuffie butts in. "Trying to be like you and your emoness and all." Vincent and I both glare at her. "Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet. God, so much angst at once!" she backs away to the door. " I'm going to check on Denz and Marls." then she scampered off.  
"Do you have any leads on where Tifa might be?" He shook his head. We sat in silence for several minutes. What should I do? I can't just lay here and do nothing. "I'm going to look for her." I sat up and winced at the pain from my left side. I ignored it and pushed off of the bed to be pushed right back down by Vincent.  
"You can't do that, Cloud. You'll re-open the scar."  
"But, I..."  
"Cloud!" I heard from the doorway. I turned to see Barret, yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel. Marlene ran up to me while Denzel walked over with a fast pace in his gave me a hug, and I returned it. I'm so glad that they're okay.  
"Are you okay?" Marlene asked with her wide eyes wider than usual. Denzel let go and sat on the bed next to me.  
"You got hurt really bad. Luckily, Marlene called Uncle Barret in time."  
"Hey, Spiky." Barret waved from across the room then walked towards me. "Good ta see ya alive, huh." He picked up Marlene and Sat her on his burly shoulders. Everyone stared at me for a moment in silence. "Sorry Spiky." They must know what I'm thinking. Marlene climbed down from Barret's shoulders and wrapped her little arms around my neck.  
"You'll find her, right?" she asks. I slowly nodded. She tightened her hold and I patted her back. Must be hard for them. Marlene suddenly shot up from our embrace by the sound of my stomach growling. Worst timing ever. I rolled my eyes and look down at the horrible hospital gown.  
"Looks like Cloudy's a wittle hungry." Yuffie cooed.  
"Yuffie." Vincent said eyeing her to shut up.  
"I should go and get something." I said standing up, without being pushed down this time. Once I got up, I felt a sudden breeze on my ass. I abruptly sat back down, feeling the blood rise to my  
(face) cheeks. " Could someone grab my clothes."  
"Feeling a bit drafty in the nether regions?"  
"Yuffie!" We all barked.  
"Fine Fine! I'll go get them. Geez you're no fun!" at that, the stomped off out of the room.

~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~

"I'm Back!" Yuffie sang joyously with a jumbled pile that was my clothes.  
"Thank you." I said. I got up, and went to the bathroom (backing away) to get changed.  
I closed and locked the bathroom door. I stri[[ed pgg my hospital gown and wiggled my pants on. I heard a slight giggle in the back of my head and a burst of laughter accompanying it.  
"Aerith. Zack." I laughter was being restrained.  
"Hey Spiky." Zack greets.  
"Hi Cloud." Aerith says. I could still hear their laughter. I sighed.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"What no 'Hello'?" Zack teases. I grumbled something inaudible. "Okay, Okay So you're not in a joking mood."  
"We're worried about you." she says. "So, what are you gonna do?" I took a moment. What should I do?  
"You're gonna save her!" Zack shouted  
"Zack!" Aerith scolded.  
"What? Its true! If it were MY angel, I wouldn't be talking in a bathroom. I would be tracking their asses down!" I lowered my head for a moment. Does he not think I'll do anything for her? I heard a knocking on the door. But he's right.  
"Hey, Spike. You 'aight in there?" my head shot up at Barret's voice.  
"Well?" Zack says. "What are you waiting for?" I finished pulling my shirt down and looked in the mirror, and nod.  
I bursted out of the bathroom making a beeline for the door, ignoring the group members. I felt something tugging the bottom of my pant leg once I got into the hallway. I looked to see a fiery-red hound with a blazing tale yanking at the bottom.  
"Red. Let go." I said sternly. He let go.  
"You can't go alone, Cloud."  
"Why not?" Red stared at me in contemplation.  
"Well, you couldn't beat them the first time, what makes you think you can now?" I looked at him about to retort. But I closed my mouth and turned away.  
"I...I don't know. But, I gotta do something."  
"I understand." he said. "But We'll go with you. We all care for Tifa."  
"Thats right, kid. And we also don't wanna drag your stupid ass back here." Cid walked up, reeking of tobacco. I turned around.  
"But, I..."  
"But what?" Marlene questions as she,Denzel and the others walk towards us. "You go save Tifa. And Denzel and I will go to Auntie Elmyra's 'till you return." Denzel nodded at her plan.  
"Yeah! I told you to take care of my girls!" Barret said. "But you didn't do I'm gonna help ya no matta what ya say!" I sighed.  
"Fine. But where you we start?"  
"We'll call Reeve. He probably has some tracking shit at his place so we can track her hone." Cid recommended.  
"Good. We'll call him once we get on the airship." Vincent says.  
"Oh Gaia. Not the airship. Just thinking about it makes me wanna-" Yuffie held her stomach as she made gagging noises.  
"You wanna stay here?"  
"And miss all the action! No way!"  
"Well, then. We should get going."


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone climbed onto the grounded Shera. Barret sat in between Marlene and Denzel, Vincent going in his usual corner, Cid behind the wheel calling Reeve, Red sitting in the corner, Yuffie about to puke her guts out and I sat still, away from everyone else, lost in my thoughts. Cid clicked off his phone.  
"All right." he starts. "That was Reeve. He said it'll take awhile to get a good signal from Tifa's phone." Everybody groaned.  
"So what's gonna happen now?" I ask.  
"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do! We'll drop Denzel and Marlene off then you to Seventh Heaven so you can grab your damn sword and Fenrir. Bad enough the ninja brats on here. I don't want two people hurling on my fucking ship!" he lit a cigarette. "Besides it'll cover more ground with two people driving. I can't do fucking everything around here!"  
"Cid! Language! There are children here!" I glare. That sounded a lot weirder when I said it. But he's right. It'll cut time in half if we both drive . He looks at me with a strange look. "What? Bad enough I have to hear your mouth! I don't want the kids having a foul language, too."  
"Cloud's right." Barret says. "It would be the death of me to hear Marlene say stuff like that." Everybody looked at him. "What? Got a problem? I'll rip ya a new 'ne!" he pumps up a fist but Marlene comes and grabs it with her tiny hands.  
"Papa! It's okay."  
"All right honey." He cools down. "So what are we waiting for? Meteor to show up? Move it!"  
"Now don't go start callin' the shots! It's MY ship!" Cid says and grumbled something under his breath. He started up the Shera and it rose from the ground, and shot through the air. I immediately clutched my stomach and doubled over in my chair. So much for getting rid of my motion sickness. Yuffie ran out of the room searching for a room to 'die in'. This is gonna suck.  
"Cloud?" I heard. I look up with my pale green face to see Denzel staring at me with concern. "Are you okay?"  
"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt a rush of water coming up my throat and I ran to the bathroom. I was in there for 10 minutes hugging the toilet bowl until I heard a small but booming knock.  
"Hey! Chocobo Brain! Get out or I'm gonna-" Yuffie choked out. I came out of the bathroom and wobbled back to my seat.  
"Motion Sickness got you bad?" Vincent asks. All I can do is nod and clutch my stomach some more.  
"OH GOD IT STINKS IN HERE! STRIFE! You get off first!" Cid exclaimed. I felt like jumping when he said those words. The sooner I get out of this hell hole, the better. I heard Marlene giggle.  
"Yeah Cloud! you're stinky!" she said, pinching her nose and plopping down next to me.  
"I didn't know Cloud had motion sickness." Denzel said. "What about when you drive Fenrir?"  
"That's d-different." I choke out. "Wh-when I'm driving or doing something, I forget about it." I slumped back in my chair.  
"Oh. But that doesn't make since."  
"I don't get it either. It J-J-" I jump up again, heading towards the bathroom.  
I knock on the bathroom door, holding the bile back.  
"Dying ninja. Sorr-" She hurled.  
"Hey are you okay?" I heard Zack."Try looking next to you." I looked down and found a trash bin to my right. Yuffie must've used it before me. Blech, it stinks. I lunge for it anyway. I heard laughing. Must be Zack again.  
"What?" I growl.  
"Oh, come on! That's disgusting!" he chuckles. I ignore him "Hey don't worry you're almost there." I kind of don't want to see what disasters happened at home.

I got back at around 12 AM. Two hours of slowly dying in a trashcan past by the time I made it to Seventh Heaven.  
"All right, kid." Cid says. Marlene and Denzel ran and hugged me, and I crouch down and return their embrace.  
"Bye, Cloud! See you soon!" Marlene smiled. Denzel let go and looked at me with his cerulean eyes.  
"You'll be back. Promise?" he says. I stood up and gave him a firm nod and patted his head.  
"Take it easy, Spike." Barret said. Vincent gave me a short wave. And then Yuffie popped out of the bathroom with a tea bag hanging over her head.  
"Later chocobo head! Don't sulk so much!"  
"Yuffie!" Everyone shouted.  
"What? I know he'll come back! Just the wreckage in the bar might be too depressing-"  
"Yuffie!"  
"All right All right! Bye!"  
"Rendezvous at my house!" Cid shouted in the back. I scoffed and turned to the cargo hold. I jump out of the ship and landed in front of the bar.  
"Well, here goes nothing..."I reached for the door and slowly opened it to see the destruction that lies within.


	5. Chapter 4

It was horrible. One of the worst sights I've ever seen. Tables broken, glass shattered. And blood. so much blood. Too much. I saw where I bled out in front of the doorway. I walked over to the staircase. There was blood there, too. When I looked at it, the memory of it hit me like a truck. Shrieks being heard and thuds as something fell down the stairs.

"Tifa." I mumbled. It had to be her, no matter how much I wish it weren't. I walked up the blood-stained stairs and opened the door to the children's room. I spotted where the windows was busted open and the rope tied to the sill, leading downwards. That must've been how they've gotten in. Marlene's favorite moogle plush was lying on the floor. I picked it up and sat it upright onto her bed, the way she likes it placed. Their lives are tough enough. This situation didn't make it any better. I stared at the lifeless doll as it sat in peace on her disheveled bed. I remember giving it to her on her seventh birthday, and walking in a couple months later when Tifa was sewing the purple wing back on.

"She wants to show you how responsible she is. She was very upset when the wing fell of. So, she begged me to sew it back on before you got back. Please don't tell her about this."

Tifa's voice echoed in my head as i relayed the moment in my head. The next day, Marlene was waving it in my face bragging on about her being responsible. I smiled at her.

As I walked out the room, I spotted Denzel's halloween costume from last month. He said he wanted to be his hero. I didn't know what he meant until I saw him stride down in the same clothing I wear everyday. I was so happy that he found me his hero. Also sort of shocked why he chose me as his hero. So, after the wonderful night of trick-or-treating, I asked him why he thought of me as a hero.

"I think of you as my hero because you saved me. You saved me from Geostigma, gave me a nice home and family even though I don't deserve it. You also saved my from those three mean guys, and taught me how to be happy again." After that, he looked down at his replica boots. I stared at him for a moment.

"You really think that?" I asked. He nodded shyly. Then, out of nowhere, he nudged his head into my side gently and wrapped his arms around me. I patted his head, making sure I don't mess up his gelled-up spikes. That made me happy, too. We usually never have moments like that, and that one was one of the most special ones. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. to grab a bag to clean up the glass. I came back, bag in hand, and picked up each and every shard. I don't want them to getting hurt when they come back.

After I finished, I sat the back down on their desk and straightened up their beds. I grabbed the bag and went downstairs to toss it out.

I made it downstairs and tossed the bag out, and looked around the destroyed bar. I sighed in disappointment as I grabbed the mop out of the cupboard to clean up the mess.

after the hours of cleaning the bar, I finally retired to my room. I opened my door to see that everything was left untouched. Clothes scattered, desk filled with delivery slips, and bed sheets rolled up. I walked over to my desk and looked at the photos hanging on the wall and sitting on my desk. During a special occasion, Tifa always insisted on taking pictures. I didn't argue, it was a good plan. So, we did. There's the one from Costa Del Sol when we all entered into a sandcastle tournament. Somehow, I won but shortly after, it got washed away by the waves. Then, Marlene's kindergarten graduation, Denzel's first basketball trophy, when we visited Gold Saucer, when that gold chocobo kept rubbing its head on my hair. The boat ride to Junon, and Nibelheim, where Denzel and Marlene somehow got a hold on our camera a snapped a picture of Tifa and I sitting on the well. Her head was lying on my shoulder as we gazed at the stars that reminded us of the promise we made. The, on my desk, was the picture of when Denzel joined our makeshift family, AVALANCHE's victory after the Geostigma epidemic, and a few flowers I picked from the church and where Zack died.

"Reminiscing, huh?" I heard a female voice echo inside my head.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know, more memories are waiting."

"Thanks, Aerith." I walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes and headed for a shower .

I watched the dirt and grime slide down the drain as I took my shower. Man, when was the last time I took a shower? I disregarded the question and looked at my side. The knife must've cut pretty deep, considering how bad the wound is. It was barely healing. My life had been so eventful that I forgot about the shooting pain. I rinsed the soap from my hair and got out of the shower. I walked up to the mirror and stared at my reflection. Why did this happen? Nobody can give me a break? Why can't I life my life out like a normal person for a change? Not as savior of the world, but as a average being.

"Why does it always have to be me?!" I punched the sink, making it tremble under my fists. I took a deep breath and sat on the closed toilet seat, my head planted in my hands. I can't just stay here. I've gotta fix everything, and save Tifa. I have to make everything right again. I shot up and got dressed. I bursted out of the bathroom, grabbed my sword holster and sheathed my sword. I grabbed the keys to Fenrir and ran to the garage. Once I got to the garage, Fenrir roared to life and sped down the street, heading to Rocket Town.

* * *

A/N: hey, sorry for the Very Very VERY long delay, I kept pushing the story off due to school stuff, like exams and class schedules. so, i got right on this as soon as I was done. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter even though not much happened. oh, and when Cloud comes out of the shower, he has a towel on, I couldn't think of a way of putting that in there but, you can think whatever you like.

I promise it get better!

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

It was a dark and cold race to Rocket Town. Several hours of driving non stop through harsh winds, battling against fatigue, and the unmistakable guilt washing over me every now and then. And to top it all off, I was ambushed by the local fiends. I could've only hope for some sort of clue or miracle that would help me find Tifa. Wait... What's that? I spotted something peculiar on the side of the road. I parked Fenrir to find a pink ribbon lying in the grass. I picked it up and observed it. Was it Tifa's? It looks just liek it.

'Here. So now we'll never forget her.' That's what she said when she tied the ribbon to my left arm. I rolled up my single sleeve and compared it to mine.

Same shade of pink, same smooth texture. It can't be... Yet it must. Unless, one of our friends lost it. No... The discarded theirs after Aerith's holy rain, except for Tifa, Marlene, and I. And, Marlene had hers on when we departed.

I strided back to fenrir with the ribbon clutched in my fist. I kicked Fenrir into full throttle and headed towards Cid's once again.

* * *

"So whatcha sayin' it, you woke me up at freakin' 5:30 AM hus' cuz ya found a damn random pink ribbon on the ground that jes' so happens to be maybe Tifa's?" I glare and nod at Cids statement. "Good enough fer me! I'll wake erryone up. Shera! Get somewhere fer spiky-ass to sleep ready!" he shouted across the house, and lit a cigarette. I popped down onto a kitchen chair and clutched the ribbon tighter in my hand. I haven't slept, or eaten in hours, but that isn't gonna stop me. I hold the ribbon even tighter, hoping that it'll save me from this nightmare...What should I do?"

' Do what you always do.'

'And what's that exactly, Zack?'

'Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor.' I sighed.

' And what is the dream I have to protect exactly?'

'THAT, you have to figure out on your own.' what are my dreams?

'I don't think that helps here, Zack.'

'Yeah, It does. You'll find out eventually.' I sighed again. Yeah right.

"Whatta think you're doin', old man! Wakin' me up! It was raining materia!" Yuffie bursted.

"Yuffie stop. This may be important." I heard Vincent. Everybody walked in.

"Yo, Spiky." Barret greeted. "Is it true? You really found something that'll lead us to Tifa?" I shrugged and showed everyone the band.

"You really think that's hers?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know." I stripped my ribbon off and laid them both on the table. "It might not be much. Hell, I might not be anything at all but, It's the only lead we have until Reeve calls back with the results." Vincent bent down to observe the identical ribbons.

"You sure?" i nodded. Sure, it might not be anything, but I believe it is.

"Well, we can't do anythin' till later, when the sun's actually up. I say everyone crash and figure somethin' out later." Cid advised. Yuffie stretched.

"Good. I'm beat." With that, she yawned and dashed for the couch. Everyone started shuffling out.

"Everyone took everywhere else. So, you're jes' gonna have to sleep on the floor with Red. Damn dog slept throughout the whole meetin;." I walked into the living room to find a pile of blankets and two pillows, courtesy of Shera, waiting for me. This isn't gonna be comfortable.

* * *

I was hot. So hot. Everything was covered in waves of orange and red. Puffs of grey smoke hovering over the ruined town. Everything was gone...my family...friends...My hometown burnt to ashes the well collapsed to dust. Sweat beading down my crippled body. It would seem that I would be with them soon.

Who would to this? Who would crush and destroy something so precious to me? Silver, white hair. Long black leather, and menacing green eyes. Lips curved, craving for blood. Sephiroth. How could he do this? Blood. Blood splattered everywhere like abstract artwork in the making. Formerly cleaned canvas. Ruined.

My body. Scolded. Bruised. Burnt. Flames clinging my blond spikes. I can't move. It hurts too much.

Mako. Mako and blood. Tifa. She's hurt. A small but meaningful smile. Wine-red eyes gently drooping shut.

Raven colored spikes, lying in pain on the steep staircase

I grabbed the heavy sword by it's hilt and jabbed it in the sephiroth's tender flesh.

"return my mother...Tifa...and my village! I...respected you...admired you! But..." i pulled the sword out of him.

"You...bastard..." he falls down in agony. I pant. He's dead.

"Tifa..." I drop the blade and my helmet. I pick her up and move her to the side, and brush a piece of hair from her porcelain face.

"Cloud..." she whispers. "So you really did come for me..."

"Yeah..."

"So you kept your promise, huh. You really came here when i was in a pinch."

"I'm sorry. I was a bit late on getting here."

"Not at all. It's fine...Cloud." she smiles reassuring me that everything's okay now, and closed her eyes once more. A crash was heard. I glared up at the source. Sephiroth, wielding his sword in one hand, and a head in the other.

"Mother." he hold his sword up, and walks down the stairs. "By the likes of you." Zack looks up.

"Cloud...Finish...Sephiroth..."

I grab the Buster Sword once more. "Sephiroth!" i shout as I run up the stairs. I attempt to hit him but he blocks it and stabs me in the gut within a few seconds.

* * *

My head shot up. My face beaded with sweat. I looked around the dark room to find Yuffie on the couch, Barret snoring, Red resting on the rug, and Vincent nowhere to be found. It was just a dream...Dream? More like my worst nightmare. I lay back down on the damp pillow. My head replaying the memory. And then some.

"My honor...My dreams...They're yours now."

"Of course i have feelings! What do you think I am? Aeris'll never laugh...cry...What is this My lips are dry...My fingers tingling..."

"Look at you. you think you've got it so damn hard!"

"So what it i'm a puppet. Once upon a time, You were, too!"

"Good to see you, Cloud

"Stay where you belong...in my memories."

"I will...Never be a memory."

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud wake up!" My eyes snap open, and face Yuffie. "Reeve called back. Come on!" She jumped up from me and ran to the kitchen.

"Good yer up!" Cid greets. Everyone was sitting around the table . I took the seat in front of Cid at the end of the table. "Now onto business. Reeve has tracked Tifa's phone and that thing sure as hell gets around. They either must be movin' a lot or they're tryin' to trick us. Fuck. But we can't jes' sit on our lazy asses and do nothin'. Reeve sent me a map of where they previously 've been everywhere at least once, but, if you look at the map, They've been somewhere more than three times. If ya'll have any other idea, I think it might be their HQ. So I say we get off our asses and kick some!" He pounded his fist up and down and barret high-fived him. vincent, Red, and I just sat there.

"Do you know who they are?" Vincent asked. The celebration stopped.

"Uhhh...No but I've sent one of my crew members to investigate. I sent them right after Reeve called, and you would know that I'm not sending my best fighters into something they don' know about. The hell you think i am?" I shook my head. "Wha? You gotta problem here, spike? I'm gonna-"

"Captain!" The receiver on the counter sounded. "You're right. It is there hideout. Lot's of them bastards, too. Their base is on the east of Gongaga. about thirty miles from the ruined reactor. The base is surrounded by missiles pointed to the sky so no aerial attacks unless you wanna die. Prepare for the worst. Over. " Cid picks up the intercom.

"Copy that. Stay at safe radius and we'll meet ya there. Over and out." He put the receiver down. "Well, get yourselves ready. We got some ass to kick.

I stridded outside to fenrir. I opened the holster and strapped two sword to my back. I hopped on the bike, kicked the stand up, and revved it to life. I heard the turbines of the SHERA and it flew into the air. I adjusted my goggles and sped ahead, following the Airship.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I' sorry im always late on continuing this even though i have it finished. I just need to type it, but im such a lazy fuck and i keep working on other stories... But, this is not abandoned. I promise this has an ending


	7. Chapter 6

Soldiers in guard clad in black. Not really hard to miss. The base was large and easy to spot considering that it's set in a flat field. i clicked my phone and called Vincent.

"Alright. This is the place." I say.

"Good. Cid wants you to come up so we can conduct a plan."

Allright. drop the ladder down." closed my phone and pocketed it. The rope fell from the cargo hold. I his Fenrir in the forest so nobody could find it, and climbed up the rope.

Everybody was scattered around the cabin of the airship. Yuffie walked forward from the corner holding a tea bag to her head, and stood in the middle of everyone.

"Alright. Here's what we're going to do. W-" The rest of her words were muffled by Cid's hand over her mouth.

"We're gonna try both ground and aerial attacks. " No holding back. Now Vince, and Barret'll go through the ground entrance. Good to start a ruckus so that Red, Cloud and Yuffie cango drop down from the ship and have a pre-emptive strike. I'll stay here so when you get back we could make a run fer it. Last thing we need is grabbing Tifa than everyone blowing up soon afterwards." He crossed his arms, and made a cocky grin. "So what do ya think?" Everyone stood there for a moment. Barret clocked his gun. "I'm game!" Yuffie tapped her chin.

"Let's go!" She jumped. I turned to the door.

"Were ya think you're going Spiky?" Barret asked. I shook my head.

"I'll go alone. you guys stay here I don't...I don't want you guys getting just because of something I did."

"Now, the hell ya sayin', boy?" I shook my head again.

"I don't want you getting into fights that you don't belong in. This is my fight..."

"Shut up! We're goin' no matta what you're whie ass says."

Cid took a draw from his cigarette. "Everyone ignore Spiky. We're going in." I walked from the door.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter. But effective i guess. Don't worry the next chapter is really long:) R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

"Attention all N.E.W. employees. Intruders have infiltrated the area. I repeat unauthorized  
personnel have breached the central complex. Kill them on site."  
A red alarm roared and a deafening siren roared around the area as Barret and Vincent kicked  
the front door open, guns loaded.  
"Alright, you two make papa proud!" Cid cheered. Red XIII jumped off.  
"You may not be my old man, but you still are old!" Yuffie jumped off.  
"Hey!"  
I unsheathed my sword and jumped down.  
By the time I made it down, Yuffie took out four guards and Red took down six. She turned  
around and pointed, "Behind you!" Red shouted. I turned around to see a soldier trying to sneak  
up behind me. I unarmed him and put him in a headlock.  
"Who are you and what are you doing?" I shouted in his right ear. He did nothing bu quiver, so  
I tightened my grip, "Talk!"  
"N.E.W...Control...world...by Mako...once more...Experiments in basement." he stopped  
shivering and became limp. Yuffie knelt down body, searching it, "He's not dead. Just knocked  
out."  
"Hey, he has a card key." She pocketed the card. I took my phone out I took my phone out and  
called Vincent. He picked up,gunshots being heard in the background.  
" Experiments are held in the basement. Red'll meet up with you while you clear the place out,  
and Yuffie and I will grab them."  
"All right." "Good luck, spiky!" Barret shouted in the back.  
I clicked my phone off, and pocketed it. Yuffie stood up,  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
"Save Tifa and anyone else they have captive."  
"All right." We turned to the opened door behind us,  
"Must've been where the guard came from. Come on." i commanded." We entered the building.  
A few flights later, we reached a white hallway splattered with blood.  
"Red must've been through here."  
Yuffie nodded. Who else could have bitten a hole in someones arm that badly?  
"We better move! We have no time to think!" Yuffie barked.  
I nodded, "Right."  
we continued on, but not far until we were stopped by a heavily armored monster.  
"Intruders...Kkkill...  
on...sssight."  
he readied his blade as well as I.  
" Yuffie. Ready?" I asked as she clutched Conformer.  
" Lemme at 'em!" I nodded and lunged myself towards him  
He blocked my attack and pushed me back, cutting my arm with his blade. Yuffie let out a battle  
cry and hopped behind him. It turned around and I spotted an uncovered piece of his body. A  
weak spot.  
"Yuffie, the back. Hit the back!" I informed then i sliced the weak point. It howled in pain. It must  
be working.  
"I'll distract it!" She shouted, throwing her large shurkin at his face. I stabbed it again. My strength  
helped guide my blade far enough to reach its gut, breaking the armor in the front. It howled.

louder and I took a sharp hit to the face. I winced at the pain, but focused on the battle.  
" Yuffie, Now!" I plunged my sword through the broken armor again.  
"Got it!" she chucked her shurkin in its flesh. I sawed at the skin, ripping it in half. It fell to the  
ground in a fading growl.  
Yuffie and I looked at each other in a pregnant silence.  
"Its dead." We let out a sigh and panted. She fell to her knees, shaking.  
"It's been awhile since we fought like that." I walked up to her and extended my hand.  
"Come on. No time to waste, right?" She looked up at me and nodded.  
"Right." I walked over to the dead carcass. A sparkling feather mixed within the dissipating body  
fell to the floor.  
"A Phoenix Down. Could come in handy." I put it in my pocket, and we rushed to the  
following suit.  
We ran into the elevator and looked at the panel.  
"Slide Key card here." The screen read.  
"Keycard? Where are we gonna find one?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
I sighed, and rubbed my head.  
"Yuffie. Pockets."  
"Wha?" she patted her pockets and felt a slim rectangular object in there. "Oh..." she flipped it  
out and the computer panel scanned it.  
"access granted." the screen changed into a list of floors. We scanned through them, "Look the  
first floor." she pointed.  
"Guess there is no other place." I pushed the first floor option, taking us immediately to the first  
level.  
A ding sounded when we hit the first floor. We walked out of the elevator, finding hundreds of  
lifeless bodies with holes inside of them.  
"Looks like Barret and Vinnie had some fun." Yuffie said bluntly. I inspected the perimeter and  
found a large flight of steps, leading downstairs.  
"Come on!" I shouted and headed down the stairs.  
Another dozens stairs later, we were met by a sleeping guard. Yuffie snuck behind him and  
sliced his neck with Conformer.  
"That was easy." she said. I examined the table and found a silver ring with Fenrir engraved in it. I  
picked it up. Dry blood was caked in the grooves. Probably when she fought them back in  
Seventh Heaven. I scratched some of the blood off with my gloved index finger.I'm gonna have to  
clean it later. Yuffie walked over.  
"Is that..." I nodded and pocketed the ring.  
"Let's get this over with." She nodded and we searched for a passage way.  
I looked to my left to find a doorway carved from the rocks. We walked towards it.  
Lit by fired torches and walled in by red rocks within. We made a beeline to the very last floor.  
Cells littered every corner and every inch of wall. People were crying in agony. Bodies stained  
and eyes puffed red, screaming for help.  
"Yuffie find the keys.  
"Already got 'em." she jingled the chain of keys.  
"Alright then." I snached the keys from her and started unlocking cells. A woman balled up in a corner shot up and ran to the cell door.

"Thank you. Thank you!"

"Wait here. We should leave with everyone."  
"Aalright."  
I threw the keys back to Yuffie.  
" Free everyone else. I'll find Tifa."  
"Okay." I flipped my phone open and dialed Barret.  
"Yo' what up, Spiky?"  
I'm in the basement. Come down and start evacuating these people."  
"Hello to you, too." he sighed, " Alright. Be there soon." I closed my phone. "Allright. We're all  
here to help you out." I spoke to the civilians, " Please stay calm. We're getting you all out of here  
alive." A cheer rang through the cave, "I'm gonna need you to be quiet." They immediately  
hushed. I observed every cell in the room slowly. Walking to the end of the room, I found another  
room with one cell in it. I ran to it. Somebody was lying on the floor.  
"Tifa?" It grimaced. It moaned  
"Clou..."  
It was her. Tifa. Out of consciousness, and covered in blood, and her skin lost all its  
color.  
"Yuffie! Come quick!" I shouted.  
"Coming!" I look back into the cell.  
"It's alright, Teff. I'm here..."  
"Okay I'm here. What's the..." she looked inside the cell. "Um...Cloud. She doesn't look too  
good..."  
"Just open the door." I ordered huskily.  
"Alright. Alright. No need to be bossy." I gave her a glare. "Oh..." She opened the door and I ran  
inside. I knelt down at her side and took her in my arms.  
Tifa. Tifa!" she grimaced again. She struggled to open her dead eyes to meet with my blue ones.  
"You...came..." She uttered

"Always." I took out the brightly colored Pheonix Down and gently laid it upon her head. Her  
porcelain skin rejuvenated itself into into its pure, natural tone. All of the blood and its traces  
dissipated into the air. She looked up at me with her beautiful wine red eyes, with a glint of hope,  
and smiled. My lips curled into a small smile of reassurance. I pulled her closer into a tight but  
gentle embrace. She gently wrapped her arms around my waist buried her face into my chest.  
"You. You really did come back for me."she spoke.  
"Why wouldn't I?" she kept her hold on me, and gazed into my eyes.  
"Um...hello. if you guys are done mentally makingout  
with each other. I suggest we leave before  
something else bad happens." We both blushed at Yuffies bluntness. I shook the redness from  
my cheeks and faced Tifa.  
"Can you walk?" I asked.  
"I should be find, but Cloud. Are you alright?" i gave her a puzzled look.  
"What do you mean?" I searched my body and found the cut on my arm. "Its nothing." she  
placed a callused hand on my face. I winced. " I should be fine..." She studied it.  
"Better fix that before it scars." I nodded.  
"Then, we better hurry then." she nodded. I helped her up and we left the cell hand in hand.

"Finally! Thought I was gonna die in this place." Yuffie walked out of the hall and we followed.  
Yuffie scuttered out and we followed, meeting Barret, Vincent, and Red helping the captured  
people escape.  
"Barret, Vincent, Red! When did you get here?" Tifa asked happily.  
"Spiky here called as soon as he found these , we rushed here as soon as he called to  
help 'em out with tha' evac'"  
"That's great. So, all of these people are going to fit on Cid's ship?"  
"Nah. He has another airship on standby. They're going on that while we take out the man in  
charge of all of all of this crap. Tha's if we know where to find 'em."  
"...more fighting?" I questioned .  
"Yeh. I know whacha mean. But we gotta do sumthin' Take action. Or we go back down."  
Vincent walked up.  
"We have reason to believe that someone is trying to bring back Mako energy. Taking people  
who've been in no contact with mako and infusing those with it. Making them stronger than any  
SOLDIER operative."  
"But, they know what happens when you infuse someone with too much mako, right?" I asked.  
"They become...monsters."  
"They might not know that. Even though, we don't even know how they're being infused. The  
pods in the Nibelheim reactor soaked the monster. I highly doubt it but, They might be thinking of  
injecting the excess amount through needles. If that may be the case, they brought everyone  
here to test on, using people who've never been in contact with Mako whatsoever., but..."  
"But I was in contact with Mako when Cloud and I fell into the Lifestream in Mideel." Tifa stated.  
"I know, But, they must have something different in store for you. Why else would they capture  
one of the worlds heroine and do the same procedure on the average being?"Red said.  
"I...I don't know."  
"And I don't want to find out." I said. "Come on." I walked to the front of the jumbled pile of  
citizens," Everyone follow Red XIII to the Airship." I looked down to Red.  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure they get there safely." I nodded.  
"Alright Lets take this guys on."


	9. Chapter 8

We all boarded the Shera to conduct a plan.

"Hey, Teef! Good ta see ya face again!" Cid exclaimed. She simply waved and smiled.

"Hi, Cid."

"A'ight. On ta business." Barret stated.

"What business?" Yuffie asked. "We don't know who or where this guy is."

"Oh. Well, we don't know who he is but we DO know where he is, or well should be." Cid

informed.

"From who?" i asked.

"Cait. Turns out that little buzzard had Reeve track this whole thing down the whole time."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"How could he be dead?" Red asked.

"Remember that buy guy back there Cloud and Yuffie slaughtered?" I nodded. "The one in all that

armor? Well, that was him."

"But, Why?" I ask.

"Guess he wanted to take you out personally." I scoffed.

"Didn't do a pretty good job, I guess."

"So what do we do now?" Barret asked.

"Go back to our normal lives." Tifa said, and looked at me. "Our suspended reality, right?" I

nodded and smiled a bit.

"Damn. Not this 'suspended' shit again." Barret said.

"Oh, come on Barret! Cheer up! We can go and see Marlene!" Yuffie said, his face lit up.

"Yeah, Yeah!"

"Well ,what are we waitin' Fer! Lets go home!"

It was late at night by the time everyone was home. Denzel and Marlene went to bed, and the

rest of AVALANCHE bunked in the living room. As for me, I was sitting on the porch,

Contemplating the events that unwrapped around me earlier. We managed to take down an

unknown organization, Save Tifa and several other people from extremely dangerous

Experimentation, and have the will to go back to our normal lives like nothing had happened.

"Cloud. Penny for your thoughts?" I turned around to see Tifa standing in the doorway, she .the

ring you gave me must've fallen off. I can't find it and I'm pretty worried."

"About what?" I dug out the now polished ring and held it out for her. Her eyes widened.

"But, how'd you...?"

"I found it on the table while finding you." I slipped the ring on her slender finger, "I found it on a

table while looking for you." I slipped the shiny object onto her slender finger.

"Thanks."

"Hmm..." We sat in a longer silence, gazing at the stars.

"Its nice. The stars i mean. Reminds me of that night on Nibelheim all those years ago." She

giggled," Whenever im in trouble, my hero will come rescue me. I still cant believe how long our

promise has been kept."

"...I haven't been pretty good at keeping the promise."

"Dont be silly. You've always came for me whenever I needs you most. Thats all that matters."

she wrapped her arms around me in a gentle embrace. After all the hardships we've been 've been through. After all the pain and failure, she manages to forgive me? Even though I pushed her

away, she still comes back. Maybe she's right. Maybe I shouldn't be so... like this. I hesitantly

wrap my arms around her waist and rest my cheek on the top of her head. We stayed like that.

Holding each other, forgetting the horrors of the past and welcoming the gentle future ahead of

us.

* * *

A/N: Finally I'm Finished! I hoped you liked it! Now, I could work on posting my other stories.

Sorry it took me forever. You guys should crown me the Queen of Procrastinism...

Anyway, R & R!


End file.
